Banker
by Mari Rey
Summary: After the Battle of the Ministy, Voldemort leaves. Only to make a shocking discovery about, our Hero, Harry. Which leads to him to make a nefairious plan. What's going to happen? MagicalChanged!Harry No current pairings.
1. Prologue

Hello! I hope you enjoy my story. I'm already starting on the second chapter. So hear are the warnings.

WARNINGS: Language, violence, kidnapping, Not very nice people.

I think that's about it so read on and tell me what you think. Also if anyone interested in being a beta for this story message me please.

~Nagini speaking~

* * *

Chapter One:

It wasn't everyday that a plan of the Dark Lord Voldemort was ruined. _In fact his plans only seemed to go awry when a certain Potter was involved, he thought. _Voldemort was currently in his study watching as hordes of house elves fixed Riddle Manor after a rather explosive curse from the Dark Lord. It wasn't his fault that not only was his plan ruined entirely by that Potter brat. But several of his most loyal Death Eaters were taken into custody by a couple of brats who hadn't even taken their N.E.W.T.'s yet. Of course the Order of Phoenix arrived, but even then by that time some of them had already been taken out. Idiots, complete failures of all that was Magic, sometimes he wondered if they had a morning routine of cursing themselves with the Confundus Charm. That would make sense. But by all that was Salazar why couldn't his followers have a bit of brain. Just one battle and the world knew he was back _and_ most of his inner circle was in Azkaban. He just broke into that thrice-cursed place a couple of months ago.

Of course now, his negotiations with the dementors were almost complete. They abhorred Light magic as much as he did (if not more). And for good reason too. The Patronus charm was utterly painful to them. It had all those happy feelings in a compact reasonably sized animal form. It was the perfect thing to feed from till they did start to feed from it. Then the Patronus would mirror into itself creating a rebounded happy memory. Which sounded like a good thing but most things that rebounded had a way of hurting things around it (boomerangs, rocks, and killing curses to name a few). The dementors (who had already started feeding from the feelings of one good memory) would suddenly have not one set of feelings from but **two**. With the feelings being the **exactly **the same (once the dementor stopped being utterly baffled by the odd sensation) then the first set of feelings would be pulled forcibly from them, readied by the Patronus and sent back with the force of a small Bombardment spell. All this would happen in a mere span of seconds and repeat. Till all the dementor wanted to do was run away from the accursed shiny bait. This left the witch/wizard truly alone with their shiny breath-taking Patronus which would help them recover from the feeling of a dementor eating on their feelings. And that was just one instance when the so-called Light magic was actually more brutal then the Dark Magic counterpart. That was then Lord Voldemort realized his internal professor/scholar had gone on in an inner discussion of Light Magic and how it was just as bad as Dark Magic in some cases.

He cursed once again and turned his mind to the more recent problem. Potter. He knew that there was a prophecy about the two of them, which was now, destroyed which left Voldemort options quite limited. It wasn't as if he could go to Dumbledore and strike up a conversation about. Trelawney, who spoke the prophecy wasn't much of an answer either. Prophetesses never really remembered a prophecy. Of course, from what Bellatrix had said that Potter didn't know about the prophecy either. That much was evident when Voldemort tried to posses him at the ministry. And by all that was Salazar that hurt. It felt like something in Potter was trying to **join** him and fight him at the same time. That was the first time in ages something tried to join with him like that. The last time was when he investigated that old Egyptian Crypt of parselmouths magician. Parslemouths….Didn't he hear rumors of the Potter child being a parselmouth? But how could that be? When he researched the major Pureblood bloodlines the Potters didn't have an ounce of Slytherin blood in them for decades. Unless his mother was related to a distant squib. No not even that could work for once a child of the Gaunts realized they had a squib they would kill them. But that feeling with the Potter child did remind him of something. If only he could remember…..

No he couldn't possibly **be **that. But there was only one way to be sure he had to go find Nagini. He knew that the most sure fired way of finding her was finding unsuspecting victims. And with the copious amount of House elves around she'd probably be stalking them. She called it practice but Voldemort could almost be sure that she just liked hearing them squeak in terror. He found her after walking through the now semi-fixed Grand Hall that his guess was indeed true somehow she got on top of a curtain rod unnoticed and was about to drop on some unsuspecting House Elves. Not one to ruin her moment of fun, he watched. The House Elves were intent on the cleaning of numerous blood stains on the now cracked marble floor, and had no idea that they were about to be scared out of their wits. Nagini was curling preparing to pounce and land on as many elves as possible. A moment past slowly without much happening then in seemingly slow motion Nagini made her move. Leaping into the air, coils unbound landing on the unsuspecting elves. Several shrill terrified squeaks were heard before the elves disappeared as one. Leaving a very satisfied snake. ~_Yesss, all Elvess will sssqueak in terror before the mighty Nagini,~ she said~ Now to find the new victimsss.~ _

Well that was one mystery of the world solved now to another._"Nagini, leave the poor elvesss alone. I have sssome need of you." _said Voldemort.

Nagini only now noticing that he was here slithered over. ~_What do you need from me, Speaker. Sssurely it can wait. Until thisss dessstruction iss fixed.~_ She said it almost mournfully. Like a child being called to do chores.

"_Sssadly it cannot. I have an eerie thought of how that Potter brat stopped me from posssesssing him. And if itsss true… We might have another problem on our hand."_

Nagini sighed in a way only snakes could and wrapped herself around Voldemort. ~_Very well. What iss it you need me to do, Sspeaker?~_

"_Here, I'll explain as we leave. The Grand Hall can't take two explosions in one day."_ said Voldemort. They left on their way to the more secure part of the Manor to the newly made ritual rooms. _"Ass you know, Nagini, that I attempted to posssesss the Potter child at the Minisstry, correct?," _Nagini nodded. "_I only just realized that the feeling wasss clossse to how it wass when we mindssshare."_

~Like_ when we bite the Invissble One in the Hall of circle-ssstonesss?~ _Nagini asked.

"_Yesss. Jussst like that. Only it felt like one of usss wass fighting to join and leave at the sssame time." _They had arrived at the ritual room. The room was the standard black floor with jars of white chalk and dried herbs pushed to the side.

_ ~That makesss no ssensse, SSpeaker.~ _said Nagini.

"_It doesss if the Potter child wassss one of my Horcruxes and I didn't know it….. And if that is true. Then this changesss everything." _It was quiet after that. Nagini just stared at Voldemort, as if looking for something. Then she just nodded and asked.

_ ~What do you need me to do?~ _Voldemort sighed as if a great weight was lifted from him.

"_I will try to possssesss you. All you need to do is try to fight me. Now thisss will feel ssssimilar to when we ssshare minds but itsss much more violent. Sssso when you're ready let me now?" _asked Voldemort. Nagini slithered off his shoulders and on to the cellar floor. It took a moment for her to settle but once she did. She gave a nod to Voldemort.

He took a breath then sent his mind and spirit into Nagini and with that his body disappeared. The next moment he was in Nagini fighting for control. It was with strength of will. And Voldemort went all out and then he felt it. The same feeling when possessing Harry, a contradicting emotion was coming from Nagini. Her mind was fighting tooth and nail, like a cornered animal, but part of her soul, the part that was his, was welcoming him trying to reach out to join together once again. It was disconcerting and he couldn't stand much of it. He left Nagini's mind and formed his body once again. So it was true. Somehow on that All Hallows Eve all those years ago, his soul split yet again. He had made his 7th Horcrux. Albeit it was unintentional, but with the destruction of his Diary. The pieces of him were much more important. And wasn't the diary destroyed at Hogwarts? Albus was sure to make a connection. That just made it all more important to find out how much Dumbledore had found out about his Horcuxes. And to a greater need of capturing the Potter child not just killing him as was his original plan. He needed to make a new plan and to research.

"_Come Nagini, we have some work to do. " said Voldemort._ And with that he left.

* * *

It was some hours later, when the Death Eaters heard a deep laugh of triumphant joy that sent shivers down their spine. Not a span of seconds past when a rat-like man clutched his left arm in pain and a young boy thousands of miles away shifted in his sleep and let out a pained gasp.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright second Chapter done and out. I really didn't have as much fun writing this chapter as much as the last. Moping Harry isn't as much fun. I do have to say that I wanted to get farther in the story than I did. I planned on ending it at the Dursley's. But well It just felt better ending it where I did. So most of this chapter is Chapter 38 of the 5th book rehashed in my own words. Luna conversation is longer and a few other changes. But go ahead and read on.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Harry woke up tired, even though Madame Promfrey had given him some Dreamless Sleep. His body felt bone-tired, his head hurt, and his scar still felt sharp and painful. Harry figured that was from yesterday it wasn't everyday an Evil Dark Lord tried to possess you. Then it all hit him at once. _Sirius was dead. There was a prophecy about him and Voldemort. Practically everyone got hurt that he brought with him. And….well Sirius was dead. _Another connection to his parents, gone. It hurt deeply more than when he heard for the first time how his parents had actually died. This was Sirius the man who made puns about his name, and who offered his house to Harry in his third year. Sirius who would risk everything for him. _And he did. Didn't he? Sirius was dead because Voldemort took advantage of __**their **__twisted connection. Sirius was dead because of him. Maybe if took Occulumency more seriously or found another way to talk to him. Or if the D.A. was never started and Dumbledore never had to leave. _None of these thought helped because they were just that, thoughts. He couldn't turn back time and change anything. And Sirius was gone. Suddenly he felt completely overwhelmed. Clutching his sheets and fitting back tears, Harry had to remind himself that he wasn't alone. He had the whole summer to grieve for Sirius and he had Dumbledore and his friends help against Voldemort. He wouldn't be fighting him alone. But for now he had time. Hogwarts didn't let out for the summer for another week or more. Now all he needed to do was check on Hermione, Ron and the others.

Slowly, he left his bed in the infirmary and made his way to Ron's and Hermione's. Ron was still sleeping and snoring like there was no tomorrow. Hermione kept shooting him annoyed glares, as she was reading _The Daily Prophet. _She looked up to notice Harry making his way over. Giving a small smile, she passed him the newspaper. It was the evening Prophet and already there was a picture of Minister Fudge, with words above him, saying that Voldemort was indeed back. "It's only been a day and Fudge is already fighting to save his job. Of course, the article isn't saying much. It doesn't mention that we broke into the Department of Mysteries after a dozen Death Eaters had already broken in. It just mentions the end of the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort. And of course it mentions you being Portkeyed away just moments after Voldemort apparated out." Said Hermione in a whisper.

"Well that's good at least. People can stop being in denial now. Something has to happen now. We have to prepare to fight him. He'll be more aggressive now since he doesn't have to hide." Said Harry.

Hermione bit her lip then spoke. "That's true but we've made a dent in his forces last night. Most of the Inner Circle was captured by the Order."

"Yeah, and we took down a few ourselves."

"That's true. We did hold our own pretty well." Said Hermione.

"Pretty well mate? We were bloody brilliant!" Ron it seemed like had woken up to the conversation that was happening around him. "So what did I miss? Nothing too exciting I hope." Hermione filled him in on what the Prophet had written. Harry noticed how she didn't move much and when she did. She'd flinched. Ron wasn't much better. Ron who had always talked with his arms now kept them very, very still. Oblivious they were still hurting from their wounds. Ron from being attacked from a brain and Hermione from that curse.

Ron after hearing what the Prophet said wanted to see it for himself. Harry handed the paper to him. Which made Ron whistle. "So, anyone up for a bet? On how long Fudge keeps his job."

He just laughed. As Hermione started on a rant on how even though Fudge was slimy piece of work it still wasn't right to bet on something like that. Ron was trying to defend himself that of course he didn't mean it. It was just a bit of fun. Harry quite used to their arguments kept out of it. He could just imagine them not in the Infirmary but in the Gryffindor Common room. The noise reached a level that had Madame Promfrey come in and notice that three of her patients were awake and making an unreasonable amount of noise. She was suddenly in full on Nurse Mode. Tugging Harry gently but firmly back to his bed, tucking him in. Then checking on Ron and Hermione. After she was sure they hadn't overexerted themselves she let a fountain of admonishes out. "Can't believe what you were thinking. Should have called for me the moment you were up. How am I supposed to do my job if you reinjure yourself"? This wave, continued as she woke up Ginny, Neville, and Luna, made sure they were alright, gave them all dinner as it was now late in the day and the sun was setting. She kept them for a little while longer then announced that only Ron and Hermione had to stay. Gave the rest some more Dreamless Sleep and told them to go to their dorms immediately or she would put a Sticking Charm on their beds. Harry sent a sheepish smile to Ron and Hermione and left. Before Madame Promfrey made good on her threat. He went straight to his bed already tired, ignoring the stares of the others, and went to sleep. His last thought, before sleep claimed him, was of Sirius.

The next week he spent in the hospital wing visiting with Ron and Hermione. The Daily Prophet did indeed print a more detailed article on what happened at the Ministry. In fact that was all they printed. A whole paper about Voldemort, Harry, the Battle, the now incarcerated Death Eaters, and how horribly wrong it was that no one believed Harry for a whole year. He had a good laugh at that because weren't they the ones who slandered him, making everyone discredit Dumbledore and him? Then there was only three days left of the term. Ron and Hermione were released. With strict warnings to "Come back if anything so much as itches".

Ron practically dragged them both out of there saying that. "She had that look in her eye. Harry, mate you know the one I'm talking about. The one where she looks at you like she wants to cover you in bedding and protection charms". Then in a blink of an eye it was the night of the ending feast and Harry was packing. Or it was more like Harry was using the excuse of packing to keep away from the feast. He hadn't even started yet. He just stared at nothing and thinking. And as always his thought landed on the battle and this past week. Draco had threatened him. Saying he was a dead man walking and that he would pay for putting his father in Azkaban. Harry scoffed told him his father deserved. They almost started to hexed each other when Snape came up and stopped them. And started to punish Harry when McGonagall came. It was so nice seeing that she was alright that Harry had to keep himself from hugging her. He did talk to her and helped her to her rooms after Snape left. But left as soon as she started trying to talk to him about Sirius.

Sirius. That was all he thought about now. He just didn't want to believe that he was dead. Shaking himself out of moping, he started to pack. With his OCD coming out he first cleaned out everything in his trunk. And noticed an innocent-looking brown package. The package that Sirius gave him around Christmas. Opening it with shaking he noticed it was a mirror. There was even a note, from him. Telling him these were two-way mirrors. The note said all he had to do was call out Sirius's name and Sirius would appear in the mirror. "Sirius. Sirius. Come on, Sirius. Please answer." Harry tried and tried. Until his voice was choking with tears with a few escaping and landing on the mirror. Then in a flash all the sadness and frustration he felt changed into burning anger. He threw the mirror down in the trunk. Shattering it into pieces. Dropping to the floor Harry let go of his control. Letting his tears flow freely. For how long he was there he couldn't tell. When he finally felt his tears stop he picked himself up of the floor. Looking at the mirror he called out "_Reparo_" and carefully packed it up in some old clothes and put it in the trunk. He put the note in his photo album by the picture of Sirius at his parents wedding. Staring at the young, vibrant healthy Sirius for a bit before closing it up and packing it with his other valuables. He finished putting everything to rights not minutes before the others came up. They came up laughing and joking with no worries in the world. Neville shushed them when he saw Harry seemingly sleeping in his bed. After that they crept around preparing for bed quietly. He did hear Ron say to Neville "He barely got any sleep this week. I hope he's okay." Harry guessed Neville nodded or something similar because soon all the boys were asleep.

Later Harry gave up on sleep. Deciding that a midnight walk might help. Grabbing his Cloak he left the tower quickly. He wandered with no destination in mind. And ended up on a landing that had a clear view of the grounds watching the clouds pass by and the stars shining, he became lost in his thoughts. Harry didn't even notice when someone had crept up beside him. "It is a beautiful night to be outside." Jumping he turned to see Luna standing there. Knowing he was still invisible he kept quiet. "Come on Harry. I know that's a very good trick turning invisible, but it's rather strange to be seemingly talking to myself." Said Luna

Harry reluctantly took off his cloak, still shocked that Luna knew he was there. "Luna, how did you know I was here?" he asked. She didn't show any signs of hearing him, but reached over to take a bit of his cloak in her hands. She started to pet it. Her eyes phased out a bit and she started humming.

"This is a nice cloak, Harry. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Um, from what I've heard it's been passed down the Potter family for generations." Harry said blindsided from the question.

"Hmm, it certainly is a happy cloak. It's filled with mischievous feelings, but also a deep worry about you." Luna stated. "And as for your other question I just went to where I was needed. Imagine my surprise when it wasn't my bed in the Ravenclaw Tower."Harry mouth opened, he couldn't form any words. Just stared at the young Ravenclaw, humming a song that only she could hear, while petting his cloak acting like it was nothing that she could feel what his invisibility cloak was feeling. "Harry, you must really close your mouth. The wrackspurts might decide to come in and then where would we be?"

That shocked Harry out of his thoughts and suddenly found he had the ability to form words again. "Luna you don't mind me asking how can you feel my cloak? "

"Oh, that's easy Harry. It's a trait passed down in the Lovegood family. It's stronger in the girls though. My mother was quite good at it. Even though she only got it after marrying my father. Family magic in the Lovegood family is quite free like that."

"Oh." Harry thought that maybe oddness was also a trait passed down too. And realized something "Hang on, Luna when you talk of your mother, you make it sound like she's gone."

Luna tilted her head at this. "Oh course, she's not gone. At least not completely. Her body might be gone since that is dead. So she can't talk to me, but that doesn't mean she's gone. A person is only gone when everyone forgets about them. I think about her every day. The pain of losing her lessens with each day, but I still remember her. Even when it hurts when I think she wasn't here when I got my wand or went to Hogwarts for the first time. I know she won't be there to help me with the wedding when I get married. Or be able to greet her first grand-child. But she lives on in me in my memory and the love that I hold in my heart." Luna said all this like she was just talking about how the sky was blue like it was a normal everyday fact of life.

"Do you really believe that Luna?" he asked quietly. "That someone isn't truly gone till they are forgotten?" Luna seemed to be the only one not pushing to talk about his loss or encouraging him to forget Sirius.

"Yes. I do. Remember the Veil Harry?" Harry shudder at that. Yes he definitely remembered the Veil. "Didn't you hear the voices Harry? It's called the Death Veil or the Ghost Veil because people hear the voices of people they loved, and lost, talking behind it."

"I doubt I'll forget that Veil even if I was oblivated into forgetting it. But why bring it up?"Harry asked.

"Why Harry, that proves my point how can someone be gone if you can hear them? I mean didn't you say that shadows of your parent came out, Of Voldemort's wand, in the Graveyard last year. By everyone counts they are gone. But didn't you see them?" said Luna. Harry was about to point out that was only because of Harry and Voldemort's wands shared cores. That it was a strange quirk of magic. When he was interrupted by Luna again. "Shush Harry, even without magic, you can still Hear them. If you know someone well enough they become a part of you. I can still hear my mother tell me how to make her favorite cake. Or telling me about how she and Dad met. I hear her whenever I do accomplish something. Like a tricky piece of magic or making a new necklace. She whispers in my ear 'Great job Lu'. Isn't it the same when you remember Sirius?"

The problem was Harry did remember him all the time. The fights he got into with Snape, they way when Molly Weasley wasn't looking he'd tell stories of some Marauders pranks to him and the Twins, and he remember how on one of the nights during Christmas break they sat up talking. About nothing important about quidditch or some such. Until it got so late in the night and everyone was already in bed, except them two. Or when Sirius stroked Harry's hair and told him stories about his parents. Harry knew that at that moment he counted Sirius as his second Father. He would never forget his dad but Sirius was the closet he could get to a father figure. So yes Harry remembered Sirius and missed him terribly. Harry choked out a sob, and started crying for the second time that night. Luna just closed the distance and held him, rubbing his back. When the tears dried and Harry stepped away from Luna. Harry started feeling better about Sirius. It still hurt to think about him but not as much as before. "Thank you, Luna. You helped me a bunch." Harry told her. "I don't know what I'd be doing tonight if you weren't here."

"Harry that's an easy question to answer. You'd still be invisible wouldn't you?" She was quiet a moment as if listening for something that only she could hear. "Seems that I'm not needed anymore here. So Harry, I hope to see you tomorrow on the train but I must hurry. Ms. Norris has seemed to be caught in some mean Slytherin's trap. And poor Flinch is out of his mind in worry."

"Er, alright but won't she get you in trouble with Flinch?" asked Harry.

"Hmm, you might be right but a good deed isn't done for praise. It's done because it's right." And with that Luna left in a whirlwind. And Harry feeling tired finally, made his way to the Gryffindor Tower and into sleep. Where his dreams felt much more at peace.

* * *

So what do you think? Did I get Luna right or close? So many use her as a Seer or author's voice so I really didn't want to use her too much. How about Harry? Oh well, I guess.

I should mention that my updates will be rather crazy and not ordered. When I post the first Chapter, I got attacked by a couple of viruses. So I shall be using the local Library computer to post, which means I'm not going to post like I want too. And my computer will be off limits to me for a few days next week to search for viruses and a regular clean-up. So in all likely I might be able to post Weds. or if I rush the next Chapter later on today or tomorrow.

_Alright Next Chapter: We go to the Dursley's, Voldemort's plan begins, and I can stop writing moping Harry. Or at least cut back on it. So next chapter the Plot finally kicks in._

Posted on 04/28/12


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go Chapter 3 almost didn't post it today. Had writers block for a couple of days, it passed. So here we go. I don't know when the next Chapter will be out hopefully this Saturday or next Tuesday. I will have to research a bit for the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Harry woke up tired. Which was normal after weeks of nightmares and sent dreams. But today he felt restful. The talk he had with Luna helped him in more ways than one. It still hurt to think about Sirius but he could get through this. This is why on the train home he joined in some games of Exploding Snap. He stopped grieving for a few hours, and laughed with his friends. Missing the almost unnoticeably grins between everyone, glad that Harry was okay or at least will be. They were just on their 5th round of Snap when they felt the train slowing down. Then began the shuffle of clothes and opening of trunks. And they walked out onto the Platforms between 9 and 10. Harry was shocked to see most of the Wesley's there but also Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus. Also with obvious discomfort of being there, the Dursley's. The red face of Uncle Vernon was the only thing he could see before Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

She looked at him and asked. "How are you, dear?"Checking to see if he was hurt anywhere visible, before going to hug Ron and Ginny.

"Just fine. Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. Hoping this wasn't her trying to talk about Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley started to talk, but was thankfully interrupted by Remus. "Hey, Cub." He said opening his arms to him. Harry jumped in. If anyone knew how Harry felt it was Remus. It felt like eternity before, Remus said. "You'll be alright. You're getting there." At that moment he felt like doing nothing more but stay here forever. But the moment ended and Harry was left facing an angry Uncle Vernon.

"Well, is everything ready than. We have things to do today." Uncle Vernon voice was a biting tone. That only made Mad-Eye raise his eyebrow.

"Oh I'm pretty sure, Harry has everything sorted out. Unfortunately, _we_ still have some unfinished business." Said Mad-Eye.

"_We?_" Uncle Vernon almost spat it out. "I didn't know I had any business with _you_."

"Oh, yes. I do believe we have some unfinished business. You see, we heard some very _nasty_ rumors. Shameful ones at that and we are here to make certain they are just that. Rumors."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Uncle Vernon who was making a rather good impression of a tomato.

Mad-eye seemed pleased that Vernon had caught on so quickly. "Yes, I do believe that is exactly what I'm doing." Uncle Vernon started spluttering. Only to be silenced quickly be Mad-Eye tipping his hat up, revealing his revolving eye. "So Harry, send us an owl if anything troubling you. Also if we don't get anything in three days, we'll come and get you." And with that Mad-Eye stood back. Giving a last few hugs to everyone, Harry left with the Dursley's. What he didn't notice is that Crookshanks, started meowing and banging against his carrier. Harry also didn't notice when right as he closed the door to the car a small rat slipped in.

When they reached Privet Drive, Number 4 He didn't make a fuss when locking he had to lock up his trunk in the cupboard. He already had everything he needed, wrapped up in his invisibility cloak. Before he left school, he cast a Notice-Me-Not spell on the rucksack; he was using to carry all his most precious items. His wand, his photo book, and the mirror were all included with some of his textbooks and the Marauder's Map. He decided to try to keep the pack near him at all times. He knew the charm on the pack would wear of eventually, but well he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

But now he was tired. His lack of sleep, combined with the train ride, and a tense drive home left him exhausted. So he slept. He slept through Dudley's yell that a rat was in the hood of his hoodie, or the top-to-bottom sweep of the house for the rat. He almost missed dinner, but Hedwig gave a small hoot that woke him enough to hear the clank of dishes being set. After that quiet and tense affair, he quickly stole away to his room. He was entertaining the idea of starting a letter to Ron, when a knock on the door surprised him. Opening it revealed Dudley looking somewhat sad. Shocked about what to do he just stood there. Till Dudley asked "Can I come in?" He was still rather shocked but let him in anyway. Dudley stood in the doorway, looking at his hands. Some minutes passed and Harry was just about to ask what this was about when Dudley spoke. "I'm sorry." In a quiet and fearful tone.

"What for?" Harry knew that Dudley had numerous things he could be apologizing for, but still was shocked that Dudley, of all people, was apologizing. He could have thought the world was ending.

"For what I said about last summer, about the boy who died." He looked almost sheepishly, as if he was trying to fold in on himself.

"Oh" was all Harry could say. I'm mean what could you say when your Bully of a cousin started apologizing. Of his own free will, none the less!

Silence seemed to creep in again until Dudley broke it yet again. "I got into a fight after Christmas break. It was one of the only few that I didn't start. A boy, in my dorm, had killed himself during Christmas break. Overdose on some meds. The thing was I barely knew the kid. Yeah, we'd see each other in passing, sat next to each other in some classes, and got partnered together for a few projects. But I didn't even know his name, just his face. I don't know why he did it. But at lunch one day I heard some guys a grade above me, talking about him. Calling him weak, and saying good riddance to him, because anyone to weak to deal with his own problems didn't deserve to live. I..." here Dudley stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "I lost it. Here they were talking smack about some kid who they barely knew. Someone I barely knew. But they thing was he didn't deserve to be talked about like that. So I pummeled them, in the middle of the cafeteria. Three against one. The gym teacher had to push me away. I almost won. So I was given detention for a month every day, I went to help the Boxing club. Towel duties, picking up things, running errands till one day the coach called me in to talk. He asked why I started the fight. I told him, I felt guilty. I thought that if I only reached out and talked to him become his friend maybe he would have someone to talk to about things and he wouldn't have you know. The coach told me that at home he was bullied pretty badly. There was a group of boys that would torment him and one day he must have had enough. It made me start to think. I know that I was a bully but I never thought I could hurt someone that bad. My detentions were soon over and Coach asked if I wanted to join the club. I did join but the talk made me realize something. I didn't want to think about it but I knew my actions, last year, were pretty close to what those Upperclassmen said. And for that I'm sorry." And with that he fell silent.

Harry felt his mouth open and close a few times. Then he rushed to the window to make sure the world wasn't exploding on itself. It wasn't. So He turned to Dudley and asked. "Do you really mean it?"

Dudley looked surprised either from Harry's run to the window or from the question. Dudley looked right at Harry and said "I do."

Harry scrutinized Dudley's face he didn't see any emotions of hate or angry just sadness and remorse. Making a snap decision Harry stuck out his hand and said "Truce?"

Meeting his hand and shaking it. He said "Truce." And with that he left the room.

"Well, Hedwig, either he was entirely serious, this is a dream, or someone replaced his personality with someone else." Hedwig just hooted, humoring her master and friend. A little while later Harry spoke again "I can't believe it. Dudley's actually growing up."

The next day was started simple enough, but it was the end of the day that made it more than a normal day. Aunt Petunia was making a sauce when she had a phone call, once the call was over; she turned back to the pan. Only to see the same rat from the day before. So she did what most people do when they see a rat in their home. Yell and grab something to hit it with. It was to the sight of Aunt Petunia chasing a rat with a dish towel, that Harry met when walking into the kitchen. He opened the screen door to the backyard, letting Aunt Petunia herd the rat to the door. Harry wished the rat was going a bit slower to make sure that the 'rat' was indeed just a 'rat'. In all the chaos Uncle Vernon arrived, "That's it. Tomorrow I'm going to get a few mouse traps." Aunt Petunia nodded and then 'Eeeped' and went back to the stove before the sauce burned. It was a quiet dinner, but by the end of it everyone was yawning and rubbing their eyes. Aunt Petunia didn't even finish the clean up but just set the dishes to soak in the sink. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were nodding off before the T.V. when Harry passed them to his room. Where he tried to finish his letter to Ron and start one to Remus. But after a few shaky lines he gave up and decided to head to bed.

In less than 30 minutes all the lights were off at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was then that a man in the backyard appeared and walked in. Everyone in the house was deep in sleep, and took no notice of the break in. The man went upstairs and entered a room with several locks on the door. Inside the boy didn't even stir in his sleep. His owl on the other hand beat her wings against the cage trying to get free. The man reached into his pocket and took out a quill and laid it on the boy's chest. He spoke the word "Thestral" and a blue light came from the quill. Then in the second bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter went missing. All that was left in his room was an owl, a backpack, and his glasses. The boy and the man reappeared miles away on the floor in a drawing room. The man left to return with another man, with a reptilian like appearance. This man quickly dispelled a few tracking charms on the sleeping form in front of him and then levitated him into a nearby room and onto a bed. He fixed magic suppressing cuffs onto the sleeping boy, whose face was twisting in his sleep. Then left the room not before he charmed the door. When the door clicked shut it seemingly melted into the wall, leaving no trace of it being there. And so the kidnapping of Harry Potter was a success.

* * *

Thus ends Chapter Three. So what do you think story shaping up alright? Any problems you see? Let me know.

_Next Chapter: Voldemort's plans for Harry start. A magic ritual, broken ties and the forging of new ones. What is the Order doing during this time?_

Posted: 5/2/12


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so about a week late. Sorry I was freaking out about this chapter. And well, I decided to work on other things. So here it is hope you like it. The title become clears. And don't worry because I will explain in a few chapters what all happened. Actually Voldemort will monologue! Yay, monologing. And you get free internet cookies if you see the Starkid reference in this. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Harry woke it was in stages. He noticed that the bed he was sleeping on was comfier than it was when he went to sleep. And that it was bigger too. Still tired he shifted to go back to sleep. That was when he noticed that his wrists were encircled with cuffs. Startled Harry woke instantly. Inspecting the cuffs, gave him no clues. They were bronze with runes craved on them. It was then he wished he took Runes at Hogwarts instead of Divination. They weren't hurting him per say. But waking up in an unknown room, with strange jewelry on you was not a good sign. _I need to find a way out of this room. _Harry searched the room and found nothing. All the room had was a bed, a nightstand, and a small bathroom. The most worrying thing about the room was that there wasn't a door. Harry walked around the room several times, trying to feel for the door but nothing came of it. He started feeling anxious. There was only one person he knew that would want to kidnap him. And Harry hoped and wished that this was all a **very **vivid dream. He started pacing along the walls; hand on it looking for any niche that could mean a secret door. Nothing.

Harry would have guessed he had been awake for an hour, when his scar instead of hurting was actually feeling comforting. That made him freak out even more. His scar was only active if Lord Voldemort was around, and it never felt like this! He might have fallen asleep, from this feeling, if his stomach wasn't twisted up with worry. It was then that a door formed itself out of the wall, a few feet from where Harry was standing. The door opened and Lord Voldemort walked in, smirking. "Hello, Harry." He said.

Harry just stiffened and gritted his teeth. Whatever Voldemort had planned, Harry wouldn't give it to him.

"My Harry, if I didn't know any better I would think you had no manners? I guess your Mother never taught them to you. I wonder what she would say to have such a rude son." Said Voldemort.

Harry bared his teeth. Biting the inside of his mouth, _He wouldn't give into Voldemort's rise._

"Giving me the silent treatment, Harry? I guess it doesn't matter if you didn't. Now shall we get started?" He said. Stepping closer to Harry with his wand out.

Harry tensed. And was just about to punch him. When his scar pushed feelings of comfort and sleepiness at him. Harry felt his knees weaken, suddenly wanting to go to sleep, shaking his head trying to stay awake. _There was no way in Hell that he would fall asleep with Voldemort right there._

It was then Voldemort made his move. Pining Harry to the wall, he force Harry's sleepy eyes to look at him, and then spoke. "Legilimency".

Panicking, Harry knew he was doom. He was never good at Occlumency. In fact, never good was a complement. He was pants at it. _This was not good, not good at all. He'll see the Prophecy!_ Suddenly he could feel Voldemort in his mind. And a small part of him seemed to _welcome_ it! He couldn't think anymore he just had to deal with the onslaught of his memories.

_The train ride home….Luna…__**Neither can Live While the Other Survives**__….the Ministry….__**Sirius and the Veil**__….O.W.L.'s….. Umbridges detentions….. __**Blood Quill**__….Snape's Pensive….Occcumency…. The D.A. ….. Christmas, The Attack, Snake…__**the Stares and Whispers**__….. Coming back to Hogwarts…Dementors... the Dursley's….Nightmares….. __**Kill the Spare**__….the Cup and Maze….The Lake, Mermaids…Yule Ball….Golden Egg….__**Accio Firebolt..**__. Dragons…Goblet of Fire….Death Eaters… Quidditch….Dementors...__**Sirius**__… Buckbeak …. TimeTurner...Werewolf….__**RAT**__…..Marauder's Map….Hogshead….Boggart…Mass Murder… .Aunt Marge….Dobby…__**The diary**__…Phoenix Tears, Basilisk Venom…..Godric's Sword…__**Basilisk**__….__**Tom Riddle I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**__...Ginny….Her Skelton will lie …__**Basilisk**__..Aragog…__**Follow the Spiders**__….Hagrid Azkaban….__**Hermoine…**__50 Years ago…__**The Diary**__….Polyjuice Potion…__**Pareslmouth**__…Dueling Club…Colin…Dobby….Rogue Bludger…Chamber of Secrets…__**You'll be next Mudbloods**__...__**Rip, Tear, KILl **__..__Whomping Willow…Freedom...Flying Car… __**Bars, One can of Soup**__…..Dobby House Elf…The House Cup…. __**Voldemort, the Stone**__….Mars is Bright Tonight…Unicorns….__**Forbidden Forest**__….Norbert…__**His Parents**__….the mirror…Restricted Section… __**Invisibility Cloak**__….Fluffy…. __**Troll in the Dungeon**__…Quidditch…Gryffindor….__**Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin…**__Platform 9 3/4…__**You're a Wiz'ard, Harry**__….Letters for me?... the Zoo….. __**Cupboard Under the Stairs…. **__Hand-me Downs…Cooking chores…. Alone...School…Car Crash…__**Don't ask Questions **__…..Flying Motorbike…__**Together**__…Green Light... __**Stand Aside, Girl**__…Take Harry and Run…Green eyes red hair…. Glasses, Black Hair…_

Then suddenly Harry's mind was his own. Exhausted and having a splitting headache, all Harry had energy for was standing wobbly. Voldemort was glancing down with a mix of emotions on his face, anger, satisfaction, and a bit smug. He also seemed to be very thoughtful about something. "Well, Harry what shall we do now?" asked Voldemort.

"How about you leave me the hell alone?" Harry said angrily pushing Voldemort away. It was then that his scar erupted in pain. With a painful gasp, Harry slid to the floor.

"Now Harry, that is no way for a young man to speak." And with a flick of his wand, Harry was off the floor and onto the bed.

He felt something lock onto his cuffs, and he couldn't move. Here he was cuffed to the bed, with the man who wanted to murder him. _Why couldn't he have a normal life? Oh yeah, It was cause he was Harry-Freaking-Potter._ Squinting up at Voldemort, Harry noticed that instead of Voldemort holding his wand. He was making his way to Harry with a vial of syrupy clear liquid. _Poison?_ Guess even he couldn't even die a painless way. _Well at least I'll be with his parents and Sirius soon._

Giving a squinty glare, he watched Voldemort come closer. Reaching the bed, Voldemort took hold of Harry's face but instead of forcing his mouth open. Voldemort made sure Harry's eyes were kept opened, while putting a drop of the potion in each eye. "A simple Oculus potion. We can't have you squinting all the time? I've heard that it can be quite painful, and since it can't be taken if the patient is asleep. Well, let's just say glasses won't be going out of style in the Wizarding World anytime soon." Voldemort said nonchantly, as if he didn't just healed Harry of a weakness.

Harry vision was getting more blurry, the syrupy liquid covering his entire eyes. "Why?" asked Harry trying to find the catch in all of this.

"It's really quite simple. Harry you have something that is _very_ precious to me. And your eyesight was only a weakness." Voldemort said. Harry felt Voldemort moving away from the bed.

Harry didn't think he had anything of value to Voldemort. He already knew the Prophecy from Harry's mind. It clearly stated that one of them would have to kill each other. But Voldemort was already at the door. "Wait what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm not one of the cartoon Villains that will start monologing my 'Evil' plan. I will return in a few hours. Enjoy the potion." And with that Voldemort left, door melting into the wall.

It wasn't until a moment later, when the pain started in his eyes. It felt like someone was stabbing them with multiple red hot needles. So Harry was left cuffed to the bed, with tears streaming down his face and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Down the Hallway, Voldemort gave a small smile. Even though Harry was soon going to be his ally, he couldn't help but get some pleasure from his screams. He was the Dark Lord no one expects him to be nice. Ha even his Death Eaters feared him. But he had other things to do right now. Such as get Little Potter ready for the ritual. He already had all the ingredients down stairs. Now he just had to find the book that had this Ritual in it. _Where did I put it again?_ I found it in Egypt, in that tomb, so it should be in the section with Parselmagic. Checking to make sure this was indeed the book, Voldemort left his secret Library. As if he would let anyone read the rare books he found on his travels. _Fools, the lot of them. _

But he made his way to the Ritual Room and started making the marks for this ritual. It wasn't like the Magic Rituals like the Greeks, the Romans, and the Persian. Egyptian rituals, it didn't matter if the circle wasn't mathematically correct, or if the symbols were just right. All it took for this was a certain Magic, Parselmagic in fact, and 'invoking the Goddess Isis'. Of course there were still symbols, but Voldemort didn't not want to leave this to another. So as Voldemort, worked he wondered about all that he'd seen in Harry Potter mind. The child had a harder life than Voldemort. Even at the orphanage, He had Hogwarts as his home. But with Harry he had fame, lies, and people trying to kill him. Of course it was mainly Voldemort who tried to kill but nevertheless.

And then there was the Prophecy. It all clearly pointed to Harry and him, going at it till one of them dies. Who would have thought that if I just didn't attack either Potter, or Longbottom This 'Chosen One' business would have all been for rot. And another Prophecy in the Department of Ministry would be left unfulfilled. Oh, well. Now all he had to do was finish this circle and Harry Potter would no longer be marked as his equal_. In fact he won't be Harry Potter anymore._ He always wanted to do this ritual. But the necessary requirements for it held him back. You had to have a 'bond' with the other. A bond that was bound with magic of course, the stronger the bond the better the outcome. So with Harry, holding part of his soul, willingly or not, made the bond between the two of them one of the strongest Magic could take. Putting the finishing touches on it, he had only one thing to add. This symbol would choose what form Potter took, as his own. He knew the possibilities. The Ancient Parseltongue Wizards, used this magic to make many different creatures. You could only get to a certain rank in the Priesthood before you had to create your own symbol and add it on the walls with the others. Flipping between pages, thinking about getting another snake, when he came across a page describing a Banker: fearsome, containers of their owner's magic, ability to change its size and breed. It seemed to be a good pick. Of course, Bankers were also extinct, so having one would no doubt impress the Pure-Bloods_. Beside didn't I always want a dog?_

Making the last symbol in the circle, Voldemort rose and left. Soon the Prophecy will all be for naught. And another Horcrux will be protected. _After this I need to make sure the others are still safe._

* * *

Harry was exhausted. He didn't know how long it took for the potion to finish. But after endless hours of pain he just wanted it to end. After the feeling of needles in his eyes, the world went dark. He couldn't see a thing. Harry could feel himself blink, but the world stayed in darkness. That was until, the needles started again. Then he could see some light, but it seared into his eyes. It felt like someone dumped vinegar on his eyes. Then they world would go dark again and it repeat. There would be more light each time, and more pain. But now it was over, he felt the metal stars slowly leaving him. _Forget Crucio I never want to take that potion again._

So Harry view of the world was crystal clear. But he would take all that back if he was back at the Dursely's and not cuffed in a bed, at the mercy of the man who killed his parents. _You know something is wrong when __**I **__want to go back to the Dursely's. Surely the Order must have been contacted by now._ Harry hoped they found him soon. Voldemort wasn't really acting in character. He hadn't tried to kill him yet, and wasn't acting like the megalomaniac he was. Not to mention he gave Harry a helpful (albeit painful) potion. All in all, things did not bode well.

It was that moment when the door, opened with a click, and Voldemort walked in. Noticing that Harry was no longer squinting then, Voldemort said " I take it that the potion worked then, Harry?" There was silence on Harry's part. He felt like he couldn't speak if he wanted to. His throat was scratchy and painful from all his screams. "Well it doesn't matter. You are not going to be able to speak soon anyway."

At that Harry tensed. "What do you mean by that?" Harry said in a voice that was quiet and hoarse.

"Well you know what they say all good things come to those who wait. But let's not waste anymore time. Petrificus Totalus. Mobilicorpus." Voldemort said. Harry felt his body go rigid. And lift into the air. He floated not too far from Voldemort as they moved through the mansion. Harry lost count of the doors, but when the air around them started getting cooler, he figured that they were in the dungeons. Voldemort stopped by an unassuming door, and Harry would have tensed if he could. _He would not break. He would __**never**__ break._ But when the door opened, instead of a dungeon that Harry expected it, the room was empty for all in the room was a circle. It looked to be made of a paste. With symbols that looked to be Hieroglyphics?

Voldemort set him down in the middle of the circle. Undoing the spells on him and then casting a temporary sticking charm on him. When Voldemort released Harry of his cuffs, Harry's magic freed itself. And surged through his body trying to find a way to escape, it settled to rolling angrily inside him. "What are you doing?" Harry shouted.

"Don't worry Harry. You are not going to die. I'll see you again in a couple of months." With that the circle was enveloped in light and Harry felt something tug at his magic. It was ripped free from his body. And Harry could see it hovering above him pulsing. And with a word he didn't hear from Voldemort, his magic arched back to him. He felt his body become smaller, twisting. He felt his mouth grow, his ears become longer, and hair sporting over his body. Fingers, and toes changing into paws. His eyelids were growing heavy and he felt the last of his magic tingling inside him. Making a core that somehow made him fill empty.

The magic settled in the room. And Voldemort smiled triumphantly, and walked out of the room with a small, young puppy.

* * *

And halfway around the world, a presence, felt something changed in magical Britain someone had twisted the Familiar Ritual. Something that was of two people who had trust in each other, was tainted by a man using it as a way to control, his enemy.

* * *

Alright there you go. Hope you liked it. Oh and I didn't get a lot of time to review this chapter so if you see any mistakes please let me know.

So Next Chapter: _Harry awakes. We finally see the Order. What's going to happen?_

Posted: 05/12/12


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

"_Don't worry Harry. You are not going to die. I'll see you again in a couple of months." With that the circle was enveloped in light and Harry felt something tug at his magic. It was ripped free from his body. And Harry could see it hovering above him pulsing. And with a word he didn't hear from Voldemort, his magic arched back to him. He felt his body become smaller, twisting. He felt his mouth grow, his ears become longer, and hair sporting over his body. Fingers, and toes changing into paws. His eyelids were growing heavy and he felt the last of his magic tingling inside him. Making a core that somehow made him fill empty._

_The magic settled in the room. And Voldemort smiled triumphantly, and walked out of the room with a small, young puppy._

* * *

Chapter 4:

In Grimmauld Place Number 12, a meeting was about to end. "And to our last order of business, Harry hasn't sent us a letter yet. I believe we should send a group to Privet Drive to check on him. "said Dumbledore.

"Honestly Headmaster the boy is probably to busy with his Muggles friends, to be sending letters." said Snape with a drawl.

"That might be so. But none-the-less I think we should look into it." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore's right Constant Vigilance is needed in these days" said Moody from a corner.

"Exactly, so any volunteers?" asked Dumbledore.

"I would like to come; I wouldn't mind seeing Harry again." Remus said, meekly from his seat.

Molly and Arthur were having a quiet but fierce debate. That ended with Molly huffing and Arthur turning to Dumbledore. "I will go too. Ron has been worried about the lack of Owl Mail."

"Well, that is two volunteers any others?" The room was silent. Many in the room suddenly became fascinated with the patterns on the table. "None? Hmm, well then how about you Severus?"

"Unfortunately, Headmaster I need to start on restocking the Hospital Wing's potions." Severus said with a gesture of his hand.

"Surely Poppy's potions can last one day. We have two months until the students return." Dumbledore stated.

"If you think that I'm going to that bra-"Dumbledore and Snape started a staring match. Which ended after a few short awkward minutes with Snape saying "Fine." I will go, but if Potter is not missing or on the verge of death Gryffindor will be in negative points till next year!" And so with twinkling eyes Dumbledore called the meeting to a close. The house cleared in seconds, leaving only Remus, Arthur and Severus. "Well might as well check in on Potter now and get on with our lives." Severus said with a sneer, and left with a small pop. Remus and Arthur traded exasperated looks at each other, and also disappeared in a pop.

* * *

The three men reappeared behind a grocery not too far away from Privet Drive. Transfiguring their robes into muggle clothes they left. A short walk later and they were knocking on the door of Number 4, Privet Drive. The door opened to Petunia Dursley, who once she noticed _who_ was at her door, her face twisted into an ugly face of disdain. "Why are you here?" she asked with a hiss.

"We've just come to check on Harry. We haven't heard from him since he stepped off the train." Remus said softly.

"The boy isn't here. Ran off in the middle of the night and left all his things here."She said. The trio went pale at that.

"He just left? He didn't take any of his clothes or his wand?" Arthur asked.

"That's right. He left the stupid bird of his too. I just thought that he would come back when he was hungry. That boy has nowhere else to go." Petunia said with a sniff.

"Mrs. Dursley would you mind if we came in and looked at Harry's room? Harry knows better than to run away." Remus asked.

"You won't go away if I didn't?" With the shaking of their heads, Petunia reluctantly let them in. "His room, is upstairs and the second on the right." She said leaving the three men standing the doorway. The three silent men made their way upstairs and froze in front of Harry's door. The door had 3 different kinds of locks on it, and a small cat flap at the bottom.

"Severus, you grew up in the muggle world right? Is this kind of thing … normal?" Remus asked quietly.

Severus just shook his head. "No most doors, with multiple locks are only used in neighborhoods that have many robberies. And even then it's only on the front door."

Arthur push the door opened and they went inside. In the room were an unmade bed, an irritated owl, a nightstand and a cupboard. Remus immediately went to release Hedwig, who flew around the room before landing on Remus shoulder. Arthur was going through Harry's nightstand while Snape was looking in the wardrobe.

"I don't see any of his clothes missing, but most of these clothes aren't more than rags." Snape said with a sneer.

"I don't think Harry left on his own." Arthur said holding up Harry's glasses. "You don't thi-"

"No we still haven't found any of his Hogwarts stuff yet, he might be holed up somewhere doing his homework." Severus said.

"Yes because the first thing a fifteen year-old boy does once he comes back from school is his homework. Without his glasses, mind you." Remus said with an eye-roll.

"Who knows, what goes through stubborn Gryffindor minds. I certainly do not." Severus said with a sneer. But before the bickering could escalate, Hedwig gave a loud hoot. Once she had everyone's attention she flew from Remus shoulder to sit on Harry's Notice-Me-Not charmed bag.

Arthur the closest to the bag started to unpack it. Harry's Invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map, his photo album, wand, Sirius's Mirror, and some of his text books were all soon laid out on the bed. "It's a runaway kit." Arthur stated.

"A what?" Severus asked.

"It's a pack that a kid makes if they feel like they want to run away. It's something that most kids do at one point or another. Molly and I would always find them and place a tracking charm on them, if they ever went through with it."Arthur said.

"But shouldn't it be with Harry if he did run away?" asked Remus worryingly. "This is pointing more and more towards Harry being kidnapped."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusion. We still haven't found the rest of Harry school things, and even though it points to a kidnapping or something equally worrying. We still might be missing something." Severus said.

"But shouldn't we te—"

"I'm Home" a voiced called from below. Steps sounded up the stairwell, and Dudley noticing the opened door rushed in asking "Harry are you back?" Stopping when he realized that it wasn't his cousin in his room, but three strange men. "Who are you? And why are you in my cousin's room?" Dudley asked angrily. Not recognizing two of the men that were at the King Cross Station when they were picking up Harry.

"We are looking for Harry. We haven't heard from him since he left the station." said Remus taking the role of peacekeeper.

"Oh" said Dudley "I hoped he was with some of your lot." Dudley body relaxed, and was know looking sheepishly.

"Our lot? What do you mean by that?" Severus asked with eyes that were suddenly very sharp.

"Ah well, you… Err …. wizards. That's what I meant." Dudley spoke the last word quietly as if he was afraid of someone hearing it.

Severus was just about to talk again. When Remus interrupted yet again. "Dudley right?" Getting a nod from Dudley he continued. "Do you have any idea where Harry might be? Or where his stuff is?"

"No, I would have thought Harry was with you, more than anything. And well, my dad doesn't like Harry having his stuff in his room so he keeps it downstairs in the cupboard. I'll show you where it is." Dudley said leading them out of the room. Hedwig settling back on Remus shoulders and Arthur repacking Harry's things.

"When does your Father let Harry have his things then?" Severus asked as they were walking down the stairs.

"Err, Well he doesn't normally let Harry have any of them until we take him back to school." Dudley said.

"What! When does the boy do his homework?" Severus asked scathingly.

"Harry has homework?" Dudley asked shocked.

"Yes. I have no doubt that your school might be fine letting your brain rot, over the summer but Hogwarts does not." Severus said.

"I had no idea. Maybe he does it on the way to school?" Dudley asked fiddling with the cupboard lock, it was always finicky. He thought it must have been all the time it was slammed shut. "Here we go. This is all Harry things." He pulled Harry's trunk out of the small cupboard. Leaving the door open for there was no room to shut it. The small hallway was filled to the brim by the group of three adults and a large teenager.

Remus was already going through the, surprisingly, neat trunk. Severus was watching over the proceedings looking at the boys filthy clothes in the trunk. Nose turning in disgust_, Idiotic boy couldn't even keep his clothes in good condition._ He turned to see Arthur taping on the glass of the muggle photos, trying to get them to move. But it was the boy, Dudley, that Severus was most interested in. He was looking at the cupboard with a guilty expression. _What could he be guilty about a cupboard?_ Severus thought. Looking to where Dudley was staring at. He froze. Etched into the wood of the door were two words, in childish handwriting that was eerily familiar. Harry's Room. Then he really looked in the cupboard. There was a couple of cleaning products on the shelves. But what made his heart hurt was the handful of broken army men on the bottom shelf, next to an old pillow and blanket. It even looked to be a square patch on the floor that was whiter and cleaner than the rest. It was just big enough that a small mattress could be place in it. _Why didn't he notice? _Severus looking back now saw the too small boy, with his ratty clothing. What he thought was arrogance was actually curiosity mixed with wariness. He leaned against the wall, hand hiding his face. He treated an already neglected, if not abused child, with hatred and scorn. Bile crept up in his throat, and he recalled the oath he made to never end up like his **father**. He wanted to go back and do it all over, or to find the boy and apologize. Damn it all to Hell! Didn't Severus see some suspicious memories when he was teaching the boy Occulmency?

Severus was too far into his loathing, to notice Remus and Arthur's shared concerned looks. "Severus are you alright? It's not your arm is it?" Arthur asked warily.

Snapping Severus out of his thoughts. "No, it's not my damn arm." He answered, and then looked sharply at Dudley. "How long?" he asked, gesturing to the damn cupboard.

Gulping, Dudley turned pale. Not wanting to look at the frightening man he spoke to the floor "As long as I can remember."

There was a sharp crack as Severus punched the wall. It wasn't often he relied on muggle ways to vent his anger. But this situation called for it. Turning back to the boy, pointing his wand at him he said.

"_**Tell me**_."

Visibly gulping, Dudley started to speak. "This was his room. Until he got his letter from his school, afterward he lived in the room he has now. He always cooked breakfast and did the dishes. Once he was old enough he took over the outside chores as well. Of course that was only when he came back from his school. Harry would be locked in whenever he did anything frea- magical." Dudley corrected. Severus face grew darker. And Remus's and Arthur's faces went from confusion to anger.

"Is that it?" Severus asked. Barely restraining his anger.

"It was really bad when he crashed the pudding after he came back from his first year. He was barely allowed to leave his room afterward. And he was only giving one meal a day. Dad said he would be never going back to his school." Dudley said. "That's it." He didn't mention how he went with it. Messing up his chores afterward, keeping him from making friends in primary school, or how he used his cousin as a punching bag. He didn't mention how most of the neighbors thought he was bad seed, and wouldn't trust Harry as far as they could throw him. But it was enough.

"Bars on his windows. I thought my boys were just exaggerating. Making an adventure out of it." Arthur said weakly. Remus eyes were flashing amber.

"If we find him he is never returning to this house." Remus said with a growl.

"Agreed." Severus said. Shocked that a day where a truce was formed between him, a Marauder and a Weasley had come to pass.

"Can you ask him to mail me if he has the time? When you find him?" Dudley asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, we will." Remus said with conviction and put his mind back on the task of finding Harry. "There is nothing that seems unusual in his trunk. Nothing seems to be missing. The rest of his text books are there, and well everything else."

Nodding Severus turned back to Dudley. "Did anything happen that was unusual before Harry went missing?" Severus asked.

"No. I was a normal night… Wait! Hold on, there was a rat that kept showing up all day. He was in the hood of my jacket, when we got back from picking up Harry."

"A rat?" Remus asked. "Was it missing a toe on its front right paw?"

"Err.. I don't know. I didn't get a good look at it. But it wasn't acting like a normal rat. It didn't seem to be too worried in hiding. It showed up just before dinnertime the night before Harry disappeared." Dudley said, wondering what made the rat important.

Remus looked at Severus. "It could have been Pettigrew. I wouldn't know if he got assigned a mission. He and I don't really mix in the meetings."

"What are you saying that rat, could have been a man?" asked Dudley in disbelief.

"Yes, it's called Animagus. When you have the power to change into an animal." Arthur answered.

"That is so….. strange" Dudley said finally.

"Yes, it would seem so, but right now, we are running out of time. Arthur, Remus can you get Harry's things here and met me outside in a moment I need to have a word with … Petunia." Severus said in a way that left no room for questions. There was a nod from them, and Severus turned to go find Petunia.

He barely moved farther into the house when, the boy, Dudley grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Wait! What do you want with my mom?" his voice cried out in worry.

Severus brushed out of the boy's grasp. "I'm not going to do her any harm. I just want to find out what happened to Harry under this house and why Petunia allowed it." He said with a disgusted sneer. He was never on good terms with Petunia, through their childhood, but he never thought she could go so far in the abuse of a young child. Not to mention when that child was her only nephew. Dudley nodded and let Severus go past, without complaint. And went upstairs to join the other two strange men in helping pack Harry's things.

Severus found the kitchen empty, along with the dining room. He was about to resort to a Point-me Spell, when he heard a soft sigh coming from outside. On the patio was Petunia, eye closed, looking down at her drink and her body tight as if she had the world on her shoulder. The door made a small click from behind, which made Petunia lift up her head and watch him. Petunia took in the look that Severus had and took a sip from her drink. "So, you've found out have you?" Petunia started to say. "The secret shame that we've carried for all these years." She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped herself.

Severus moved closer to her and asked one question. "Why?"

The tension was unbearable then. Petunia looked at him as if he just asked her if she ever wanted to go and join the circus. "Why? That little brat killed my sister! If he was never born, she would be alive and I wouldn't have to go around as if I never had a sister. There was still time for Lily to see that all that _**magic**_ was just unnatural. And come back and be my sister again. It would be like it was before she met _**you**_, or got that _**horrid letter**_ to go to that _**horrid school!**_"

Severus just stood there arms crossed in front. "That's the only reasons? That is the reason you had Lily's only Son, shoved into the cupboard as if he was trash? Why you gave him more chores than he could do? Or why you withheld food that you had plenty of?" The glare he gave her was cold enough to freeze blood.

"I never wanted him. Imagine my surprise when I find not only my _**nephew**_ but also news of my sister's death on the doorstep of my house one morning! I **never **wanted _**him**_!" Petunia said spit flying from her mouth.

"And so you won't. He will never return to this house. Not if I have to take him halfway around the world." Severus said drawing out his wand. "Goodbye, Tuney. Oblivio!"

Petunia's eyes went wide and she stood their daze for a few seconds. The memory charm took then, good. It was with that, when he turned to leave. Reentering the house, he caught sight of the Dursley boy looking out the window. "Well, boy?" Snape asked in a drawl.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"It is a variation of the Memory Charm. Her memories of Harry will dim. She won't actively remember him, unless something triggers it. Only when she is looking in the cupboard or some other place that holds strong memories of Harry." Severus explained calming the boy of any worries.

"Oh, what about my dad? Are you going to do the same charm on him?" Dudley asked warily. As if he was the question would anger him.

"I think that would be for the best. But I have no desire to return here. Would I be correct to say that he watches the television regularly?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, he likes watching the news at night. Here let me show you." He started to lead Severus to the Living Room, past the immaculate kitchen, and the wretched cupboard.

The living room was the same as the rest of the house. Overly tidy as if, this house wasn't lived in. They only proof that a family did live here was the series of pictures on the mantle all showing the Dursley boy in various locations. There were no pictures of Harry. How could we have missed this? Surely, one of us should have seen the signs. Even the muggles missed this. A bitter taste crept into his mouth, he should have noticed. He was the Head of Slytherin House. The house of observation and finding out mysteries. Severus tossed those thoughts behind a strong Occlumancy shield. He could not brood now. And with a simple tap of his wand, the television was charmed. "There. It's charmed now with the same charm. Just be sure not to watch for a week or so."

"Alright then." said Dudley. He started nervous dancing when Severus pulled out his wand. Even though he realized his parents were wrong about magic. The fear and instincts were still there. "I guess you will, be leaving then?" He asked.

"Yes. We need to hurry. If Harry's really has been captured the Dark Lord won't hesitate to torture or kill him." Severus said. He felt no need to soften what Harry might be going through. The boy was just that a boy. Even with him realizing that his parents were wrong he was still innocent of the hardships of the world.

"Right." The boy said. "Will you let me know when you find him?" Worry creeping in his voice.

"I will." And with that Severus left the house and met Remus and Arthur on the front lawn.

They walked back in silence to the apparition point. Harry's Shrunken bag and trunk in Remus's pocket. And with Hedwig perched on Arthur's shoulder. They left leaving with a sharp crack.

* * *

**Alright I am so sorry for not posting the next chapter soon enough. It's been what a month. Anyway I have no real excuse most of this chapter has been written for a few weeks. I just needed to get it down and then proofread it. Oh and please Review!**

_So Next Chapter: Harry awakens .And what did Voldemort mean by seeing him in a couple of months? What will he do now that he has changed so dramatically?_

**Posted: 6/30/12**


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of post I had so much trouble with this chapter. I have most of the story roughly outlined in my mind but I had to actually put it down on paper. And then I had to research stuff to make sure the timeline fit the story. So whatever just read it already.

_Previously: __Severus moved closer to her and asked one question. "Why?"_

_The tension was unbearable then. Petunia looked at him as if he just asked her if she ever wanted to go and join the circus. "Why? That little brat killed my sister! If he was never born, she would be alive and I wouldn't have to go around as if I never had a sister. There was still time for Lily to see that all that __**magic**__ was just unnatural. And come back and be my sister again. It would be like it was before she met __**you**__, or got that __**horrid letter**__ to go to that __**horrid school!**__"_

* * *

Chapter 5:

The feeling of soft warmth was what he first became aware of. Then his limbs, came to stiff and aching. His head was particularly throbbing. Even lifting his slightly head caused a sharp pain to go through his body. Whimpering he dropped his head back down. "Shhh, it'll be alright just let it pass. You'll be fine in a moment." said a soft voice. Soon the soft voice was joined by equally soft fingers. The nice-voice- fingers carded over his head and done his back, smoothing aches and pains along the way. Letting out a little sigh, he let his body drop and relax into the arms of the voice. The voice continued to murmur reassurances in a quiet tone. Feeling much better than before, he lift his head without any pain this time to catch a glimpse of the face of the voice. The face was strange. _Should faces look like that? _Was his first thought_. _The face was a really pale white with no nose and he's eyes were an unusual color. It was odd, should eyes be that red or face that white? He felt like he should have an answer. As if there was some memory just beyond his grasp. But even trying to remembering was painful. He just stopped and let it go.

Then there was something that smelled delicious in front of him. It was poking at his mouth trying to gain entrance. _How dare it interrupt the fingers? _Opening his mouth to bite at the annoying thing, he was surprised when he did bite it. The thing gave him warm liquid sweetness! It filled his small belly with a gentle smoothing warmth. He suckled from it aggressively, pushing his paws at it to bring closer. A small laugh came from above and the fingers returned. Soon the now-not-so-annoying-thing left, and he soon drifted off to sleep with the fingers threading through his fur.

* * *

The next time that he woke up, he was without the nice-fingers-person holding him. Instead he was in a box, wrapped in a blanket. The blanket was generating a nice warmth, almost as well as the other-curly-moving-blanket. _Wait? Moving-blankets? Since when do blankets move?_ Suddenly the blanket moved up, and a forked red thing came out of its mouth. _It was a Snake! Not a blanket at all, this wasn't good. Snakes that big eat small things like me._ He ran away to the farthest corner from the snake. _Where is nice-fingers-person? Surely he wouldn't let him get eaten!_

"Why are you running away from me, little one? Sssurely, you don't think that I will hurt you?" said the snake-**not**-blanket. He watched the snake-**not**-blanket carefully, if she attacked so would he. Even though he was still small!

But the snake-**not**-blanket thing did not attack him. Instead it only watched him for a moment before moving towards the wall of the box_. Was the snake-__**not**__-blanket dumb enough to try to eat the wall?_ To his surprise the wall moved when the snake-**not**-blanket was close to it. It slinked upward making a small enough hole for the snake-**not**-blanket to go through it_. Would the snake-__**not**__-blanket notice him leaving too?_ No time to think. He ran towards the rapidly shrinking hole in the wall.

BANG! He didn't make it in time. Now the snake-**not**-blanket was outside_. Why did the snake-__**not**__-blanket decide not to him? Maybe there was a bigger snake that wanted to eat him! And the snake-__**not**__-blanket was bringing it here. He needed to find a way out of this box!_ He ran around the four walls of the box hoping that the wall would open to the outside. But the walls didn't open up for him. Well since the wall wouldn't open up for him he would try another way. He grabbed the blankets and started piling up on the side of the wall. He only had on blanket set against the wall, when he heard sounds coming towards him. Not wanting to be found by the bigger snake he, burrowed underneath the blanket.

The sounds soon turned into footsteps._ Why did the snake-__**not**__-blanket bring a man? Was the bigger snake too big to move that a man had to bring him his food?_ The footsteps stopped in front of the box. He kept still. He did not want to be eaten. The man would not be able to see him and then he would try to get out of the box.

But suddenly the blanket that was covering him was lifted away, and before he could move he was lifted away! He started struggling before he noticed how small the ground was getting. Then all he could think about was the red eyes before him. _Wait, it couldn't be nice-voice-fingers? Why would he try to feed him to the giant snake? Surely, he wou-_

The nice-voice-fingers chuckled and spoke "No, little one. I will not be feeding you to a giant snake. Nagini is the largest snake I have. And soon, even you will be too big to eat even for her."

_How did the nice-voice-fingers know what he was thinking? Surely, humans did not know how to hear thoughts? Or they shouldn't at least? _

"Now, don't worry not all humans know how to hear thoughts. Only the greatest of them do. And even out of them. I alone can hear your thoughts. Since I have chosen you, as my familiar." The nice-voice-fingers said the last bit smugly.

_A familiar? Somehow that word… It felt like he heard it before. A flash of white and feathers, a gentle nip on his __**fingers? **__Pain flashed through his mind and the feelings were locked away__**. **__How could that be he didn't have fingers? Only strong paws that would help eat the world and chase the wind._

"Shh, soon it'll make sense. But that time is still a while off. But for just need you to relax." Said the nice-voice-fingers, carding his hair with fingers.

Once he was limp in his arms, the nice-voice-fingers moved away from the box. And then the ground wasn't so high anymore_. But why would he want to leave now? With the nice-voice-fingers making him feel sooo good._

"I'm glad you like it little one, but we do have thing to talk about." Said the nice-voice-fingers.

_He just looked up at him. He didn't really care as long as the nice-voice-fingers kept petting him. _

"Yes, that's one of the first things I must tell you my name is Vold-e-mort, not nice-voice-fingers." Said nice-voi—No Voldemort. "And this is Nagini" motioning towards the large snake. "She will not eat you nor will anything else that I have. So stop worrying about it." He ended with slight exasperation in his voice.

"Yesss, young one. WE will protect you and when you grow big you'll help protect usss." Said Nagini.

_Protect them? But they were so big what could they need to protecting from? _

"That is still far off. For now all you need to know about our enemies is that they are numerous and even the mightiest fall before the masses." Said Voldemort.

_He didn't know why Voldemort seemed so cautious about it. But something in him seemed to pull towards Voldemort. So he figured that he couldn't be all that bad_.

"Now, Little One we have more important things to discuss than annoying flies. Such as your name." Said Voldemort.

_A name? He guessed that was rather important business, but how does one go about picking a name?_

"That is rather easy, little one. I already have picked one for you. One doesn't name itself. Parents normally do it or since you are my familiar. I will name." said Voldemort. "I've thought about it and decide to name you Maxis. It is short for Maximus, which means to be the greatest of something. You should strive for to be the greatest in everything."

Maxis felt very warm and content. _Voldemort was very strong and the same with Nagini. And yet, he chose him to be his familiar. He would live be his name and become great_.

"We will. Talk more later on, young Maxis. But for now you are still young and growing so you need to eat and rest before I tell you more." Voldemort said. Voldemort motioned with his hand and a small bowl of deliciousness and a bottle of white goodness floated towards him. They landed on the side table beside him. "Since you are only 4 weeks old you can start eating some solids. You will still need to drink milk but eventually you will be weaned off it." And with that Voldemort picked up a small amount of meat and fed it to him. It was different from milk not exactly bad just . . . strange. Soon the small amount of meat was gone and he drained the bottle of its delicious nourishment

With his stomach stuffed, he fell asleep in Voldemort's lap.

* * *

Voldemort quietly stood and took his once enemy and placed him back into the puppy box. It was so easy, making the boy into his new familiar. And now the aftermath of the ritual left Harry now Maxis without his memories. Completely open to any suggestions that he might make. And if it couldn't be easier, the boy was also a hoxcrux. A small one but now that he knew of its existence he could manipulate Maxis emotions towards him. He had to carefully craft maxis personality. He could only lock out Harry's memoires for so long. The ritual helped and having his body changed into a dog and a banker at that only helped in locking Harry away. Of course, when Harry finally awoke, he would be trapped in a strange body with a new personality to contend with. It was all so simple. And the Light would lose hope of ever finding their Savoir again. And he would win. Voldemort laughed and left to plan the beginning of the end.

* * *

Couldn't think of a name for Harry or shall I say Maxis to save my life. That was one of the reasons why it took so long to write Oh and how did you like Maxis P.O.V.? I hope you like it tell me what you think okay?

Next Chapter: Voldemort tells Maxis what he is.

**Posted 9/29/12**


End file.
